Universe Mode Missions in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2
Universe Mode is the Mission mode of Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2. Structured similarly to Hyrule Warriors, players can move around the map and play each applicable level in order to perform the missions. Each level has three tiers of difficulty: Bronze, Silver and Gold. Bronze is the basic difficulty, and is simply completing a mission with minimal, if any, tweaking. Silver is more complex, and may require completing the mission with a certain character, or within a time limit, or without collecting healing items. Gold is the hardest, and could require multiple tasks at once, such as getting through in a time limit without getting hit. Phoenixverse Phoenixverse Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Cassidy Sketcher! Enemies: Art Knights (Black and White Sketch Dragon anthromorphs that use notepad-looking shields and swords that look like Pencil swords), Cassidy Sketcher (BOSS), Ultra Scan-bot 64 DD Bronze Tier: Finsh the Mission (Phoenixverse Mission 2 and Paintina Rainbow Badge) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Mika Phoenix (Anthro Lioness Nurse Mika Phoenix Coustume) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Mike Phoenix within 1 Minute! (Anthro Alolan Lucario Mike Phoenix Coustume) Phoenixverse Mission 2 Objective: Beat Serena Speedstorm in a race! Enemies: Alolan Grimer, Alolan Muk, Barrels, Sinkholes, Pitfalls and Giant Mamoswines Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Phoenixverse Mission 3, Serena Speedstorm Cosplay Mika Phoenix) Silver Tier: Complete Mission as Sonic (Sergio Outfit Sonic the hedgehog) Golden Tier: Complete Mission as Sergio in under 3 minutes (Sonic Riders outfit Sergio) Phoenixverse Mission 3 Objective: Defeat Gemini Mika and Mika Corps Enemies: Gemini Mika, Mika Corps (Every Mika from every Universe in the Omniverse) Bronze Tier: Finsh the Mission (Chibi Mika Phoenix Badge, Mika Phoenix Theme) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Marta Rose (Mika Phoenix Cosplay Marta Rose) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Rainbow Dash in 25 minutes or less (Biker Suit Mika Phoenix and "Mega/Hourglass'd" Costumes are now buyable from the shop for female characters) Phoenixverse Mission Secret "To The Future..." Objective: PROVE YOURSELF! Defeat all 12 teams in a row without a break! Enemies: Story Team 1-12, Gemini Mika, Omega Zetto + Primordial Pathneon Gods Bronze Tier: Finsh the Mission! (Phoenixverse Badges Avaiable to Buy from Shop, Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix Unlocked) Silver Tier: Finsh the Mission in under 30 minutes (Phoenixverse Outfits Availble to buy from Shop, Phoenixverse Theme Unlocked) Golden Tier: Finsh the Mission in under 25 minutes and in Limit Break Mode (Live Like Legends E3 trailer Music for Music Player, DLC Pack 1/3 Trailer Unlocked ) DC Multiverse DC Mission 1 Objective:Defeat Brainthor! Enemies: Metal Slime Clones, Brainthor (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (DC Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission with The Flash! (10th Man Down - Nightwish (Instrumental Version) ) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Mike Phoenix within 1 and a half Minutes (Flash Cosplay Mika Phoenix) Marvel Multiverse Marvel Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Thanos Enemies: Thanos (All Gems) (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish the Mission! (Marvel Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish the Mission with any Marvel Superhero! (Infinity Gauntlet Badge) Golden Tier: Finish the Mission with any DC Superhero in 2 minutes! (Marvel Vs DC Logo Badge) Marvel Mission 2 Objective: Defeat Magneto Enemies: Mutant Minions, Mystique (Sub-boss), Omega Red (Sub-boss), Spiral (Sub-boss), Sabertooth (sub-boss), Juggernaut (mid-boss), Magneto (Boss) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Marvel Mission 3) Silver Tier: Complete the Mission with Ketsu Obilvion (Magento Coustume Ketsu Obilvion) Golden Tier: Complete the Mission with Iron Man In under 7 Minutes! (Iron Spider Armor Spider-man) Undertale Multiverse Undertale Mission 1 Objective: Escort Toriel to the safepoint! Allies: Sans, W.D. Gaster, Papyrus, Undyne The Undying, Mettaton Neo Enemies: Vile, Sigma, Badniks, Wesker, Red Skull Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Undertale Mission 2 and Harpy Creator! Michelle Phoenix Costume) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission with StoryShift! Chara, Underswap Papyrus, or Storyswap! Asriel (Frisk Badge and Toriel Badge) Golden Tier: Finsh the Mission with Mika Phoenix in 5 Minutes (Harpy Mika Phoenix Costume) Undertale Mission 2: Objective: Make it to the edge of snowdin (requires puzzle solving) Allies: Papyrus and Sans Enemies: None! Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Undertale Mission 3) Silver Tier: Complete Mission with Ness (starman Shirt Ness) Golden Tier: Complete mission in under 4 Minutes (Outertale! sans, Outerswap! papyrus, Outertale! Gaster and Outertale Menu Theme) Mushroom Kingdom Mario Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Dark Bowser! Allies: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopalings, Bowser's Minions, Mario, Luigi Enemies:Fawful, Dark Bowser (BOSS), Dark Bowser's Dark Minions Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Mario Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission before bowser reaches Dark Bowser with Sonic, Cloud Strife, Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, King Dedede, Sans, or Ketsu Obilvion. (Cloned Dedede Costume) Golden Tier: Finish the Mission with Segata Sanshiro in under 3 minutes and after defeating 300 foes! (Ken Spiralflame Cosplay Mike Phoenix, Super sister Outfit Mika Phoenix) Inkopolis Splatoon Mission 1 Objective: Escort Callie and marie to the safepoint! Enemies: Golden Frieza, Ginyu Force, Golden Cell, Kid Buu, Metal Cooler Bronze Tier: Finish the Mission! (Splatoon Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish the Mission as an Inkling (Inkling Mika Phoenix Costume) Golden Tier: Finish the Mission as Mika Phoenix in her Inkling Costume in 1 minutes! (Callie Badge, Marie Badge, Agent 1 Badge, Agent 2 Badge) 20XX - Megaman Universe Megaman Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Guts Man and Cut Man Enemies: Guts Man (BOSS) , Cut Man (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish the Mission (Megaman Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish the Mission with Sonic (Megaman Armor Sonic) Golden Tier: Finish the Mission with Sergio (Megaman X Armor Sergio) 201X - Megaman Universe Megaman X Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Storm Eagle! Enemies: Storm Eagle (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission (Megaman X Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish the Mission as Sonic (Megaman X Armor Sonic) Golden Tier: Finish the MIssion as Mike Phoenix (Zero Armor Mike Phoenix) Project X Zone Universe (Includes other Namco+Bandai+Sega+Capcom Series) PXZ Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Dural Enemies: Red Arremers (weaker Variations), Badniks, Fygars, Andore (Final Fight) and Benkei (Genpei Toumaden), Dural (Virtua Fighter - BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish the Mission (PXZ Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish the Mission as Akira Yuki (Chibi Dural Badge) Golden Tier: Finish the Mission as Sonic in under 2:30 (Honey The Cat Badge and Rocket Metal Sonic Costume Unlocked for sonic) PXZ Mission 2 Objective: Stop Wizeman (NiGHTS into Dreams) from Reaching the Master Emerald Allies: NiGHTS, Sanger Zonvolt, Heihachi Mishima, Ryu, Akira Yuki, Sonic, Knuckles Enemies: Minor Nightmaren, Reala, Jackle, Gulpo, The Deadly Six, Wizemen (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (PXZ Mission 3) Silver Tier: Defeat Wizeman before he crosses the midway point (Nights into Dreams badge Set, NiGHTS into Dreams Menu Theme) Golden Tier: Complete the Mission with Puppetia De Marionette in Under 2 Minutes (Nightmaren Alternate Costume Set, Sega Saturn Classics Menu Theme, Jedah Cosplay Puppetia de Marionette and Jolyne Kujo Cosplay Parallella) MLP Multiverse MLP Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Tirek! Enemies: Shadowbolts, Changelings, Tirek (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (MLP Mission 2) Silver Tier: Complete the mission as an Inkling! (Inkling! Twilight Sparkle Costume) Golden Tier: Complete the mission as Sans within 2:30 minutes! (Seraphim Sans Costume) Mobius (Includes other Sega Series) Mobius Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Egg Emperor! Enemies: Badniks, Egg Emperor (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Mobius Mission 2) Silver Tier: Complete the mission as Luigi! (Kistune Suit Luigi Costume) Golden Tier: Complete the mission without getting hit within 3 minutes! (Super Sister Marta Rose Costume and Super Sister Numette Costume Mobius Mission 2 Objective: Defeat Golden Mecha Sonic! Enemies: Badniks, Eggrobos, Silver Sonic (mid-boss), Metal Sonic (Mid-Boss), Golden Mecha Sonic (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Mobius Mission 3) Silver Tier: Complete the mission as Parallella! (Honey The Cat (/Fighting Vipers Honey) Cosplay Parallella) Golden Tier: Complete the mission without getting hit within 3 minutes! (Eggrobo Badge, Sonic 3 and Knuckles Menu Theme) Mobius Mission 3 Objective: Defeat Black Bowser Characters: Modern!Sonic the Hedgehog, Luigi, Jibanyan, Princess Bubblegum, Marie (Persona 4 Golden) (Marie can only be chosen after completing the Bronze Tier of this mission) Enemies: Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Sledge Brothers (Mid-boss), Bowser Jr (Mid-boss), Black Bowser (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission (Character unlocked - Marie (Persona 4 Golden)) Silver Tier: Complete the mission as all the available characters for this mission (New Team Sonic badge) Gold Tier: Complete the mission under 3 minutes and defeat Black Bowser While in Limit Break Mode! (Costume unlocked - Hot Air Marie) Mobius Mission Secret Objective: Defeat Metal Sonic Kai in 3 minutes or less! Enemies: Metal Sonic Kai Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Goku Cosplay Modern! Sonic) Silver Tier: Complete the mission as Knuckles! (Door into Summer Song for music Player) Golden Tier: Complete the mission with Mike Phoenix While in Limit Break! (Metal Sonic Kai Badge, SEGA Logo Badge, Sonic Team Icon Badge, Sonic Menu Theme, Sega Fan outfit Mike Phoenix, Sega Fan Outfits Buyable from Shop for Main Team characters!) Homestuck Multiverse Homestuck Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Jack Noir! Enemies: Shade Imps, Jack Noir (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the Mission! (Homestuck Mission 2) Silver Tier: Complete the Mission as Ness, Sans or John Egbert (Temmie Cosplay Jade Harley) Golden Tier: Complete the Mission as Yokoro Onika in under 2 minutes (God tier outfit) Psychonauts Universe Psychonauts Mission 1 Objective: Defeat the Butcher! Enemies: Censors, Mini-Censors, Mega-Censors, Demon Bunnies, the Butcher (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Psychonauts Mission 2; Psychonaut Uniform Raz) Silver Tier: Complete the mission as Storyshift! Chara! (Dusty Chara/ Undertale!Chara) Golden Tier: Complete the mission in 2 minutes without getting hit more than three times! Zelda Universe Zelda Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Zant! Enemies: Twilight Wolves, Octroks, Moblins, Stalfos, Like Likes, Redeads, Darknuts, Zant (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission (Zelda Mission 2 and Stalfos Armor Papyrus) Silver Tier: Finish the Mission with Midna (True Form Midna) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Masako Tengu. (Zant Badge) Pokemon Universe Pokemon Mission 1 Objective: Defeat UB-02! Enemies: UB-02 (SUN) and UB-02 (MOON) (BOSSES) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission (Pokemon Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission with Redeemed! Broli or AU! Nui Harime (Solarleo Armor Goku Phoenix) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission With Undyne or Mettaton EX in 3 Minutes! (Lunala Armor Vegeta Deathbird) Digital World Digimon Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Lucifermon! Enemies: Lucifermon (3 Forms) (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Digimon Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission With Renamon! (Crystal Armor Renamon) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission With Lucario in 1:45! (MetalGarurumon Armor Lucario and DigiEgg Badge) The Grand Line (One piece) One Piece Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Eneru Enemies: Eneru (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (One Piece Mission 2) Silver Tier Finish The Mission with Son Goku! (Luffy Cosplay Mika Phoenix) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Luffy in 2 Minutes (Pre-timeskip Luffy) Dragon World Multiverse (DBZ / DBGT / DBS / DBXV 1+2) Dragonball Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Freeza! (and Cooler if 3 Minutes pass) Enemies: Ginyu Force, Dodoria, Zarbon, Cui, Appule, Freiza Henchmen, Freeza(5 Forms) (BOSS), Cooler (Secret Boss - after 3 Minutes, has 2 forms) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Dragonball Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission with Ryu! (Kaioshin Gi Ryu) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Ganondorf in Under 3 Minutes. (Golden Freeza Badge) Dragonball Mission 2 Objective: Defeat Hit! Enemies: Hit Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Dragonball Mission 3) Silver Tier: Complete the mission with Vegeta! (Hikari No Willpower Theme for music player) Golden Tier: Complete the mission in under 1 minute with Classified! (Omega Gi Classified ) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Multiverse JJBA Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Kars! Enemies: Whamuu, Kars (2 forms) (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (JJBA Mission 2) Silver Tier Finish The Mission with Kenshiro! (Kars Perfect Form Manga Panel Badge) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Jotaro Kujo Before Kars can achieve his perfect form! (Jotaro Kujo Part 4 Outfit) Hokuto no Ken Universe - 199X HNK Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Souther! Enemies: Souther (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (HNK Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Raoh (Souther Badge) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Giorno after activating Gold Experience Requiem! (I Kill The Fight Song for Music Player) Bo-bobo Universe Bo-BoBo+SJ Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Over! Enemies: Over (/Torpedo Girl if Fight lasts for over 4 minutes) (BOSS) Bronze Tier:: Finish The Mission! (Bo-BoBo+SJ Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Ketsu Obilvion! (Light Yagami Cosplay Ketsu Obilivon) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Masako Tengu in Under 4 Minutes! (REM Cosplay Masako Tengu) Puella Magi Madoka Magica Universe (Includes other Magical Girl and Shoujo Series) PMMM Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Your Dopplganger! Enemies: Dark Clone (Player Character - will use A Certain Costume as some characters, while for other Characters it'll be a shadowy Clone) (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (PMMM Mission 2) Silver Tier Finish The Mission as Link! (Dark Link Costume) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Sonic in under 2 minutes (Silver Sonic Costume) Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Universe TTGL Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Anti-Spiral Gurren Lagann! Enemies: Anti-Spiral Fleet, Anti-Spiral Gurren Lagann (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (TTGL Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Simon! (Shirtless Simon) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Mike Phoenix in under 2:30 (Dai-Gurren Outfit Mike Phoenix) Neon Genesis Evangelion Universe (Includes rebuild of evangelion) NGE Mission 1 Objective:Defeat Berserk EVA Unit-01! Enemies: Berserk EVA Unit-01 (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (NGE Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Ketsu Obilvion! (D-Plug Suit Masako Tengu) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Madoka Kaname without Getting Hit! (Eva-unit 01 Badge) Kingdom Hearts Universe/Multiverse Kingdom Hearts Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Xenahort! Enemies: Heartless, Dream Eaters, Xenahort (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Kingdom Hearts Mission 2) Silver Tier: Complete the mission as Link/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts Badge) Golden Tier: Complete Mission as Numa/Numette without losing 1/2 your HP Bar! (Sora Cosplay Numa, Kairi Cosplay Numette) Kingdom Hearts Mission 2 Objective: Esort Maui to the Safepoint! Enemies: Heartless, Unversed, Nobodies, Dream Eaters, Blackbeard (one piece) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Kingdom Hearts Mission 3) Silver Tier: Complete the mission as Sora in 2 minutes or less! (Maui Badge) Golden Tier: Complete the mission! as Toon Link without letting the Escort get hit! (island outfit toon link) The Cul-de-sac (ed,edd n' Eddy Universe) EDS Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Vaati! Enemies: Vaati (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (EDS Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Ed! (viking outfit ED) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Link Without any items! (Vaati Badge) The Abosultion 2.0 (Toonami Universe) The Intruder - Mission 1 Objective: Escort T.O.M. 5.0 to the safe point! Allies: T.O.M. 5.0, Luffy, Son Goku, Simon, Ryuko, Eva Unit-01, Stocking Enemies: The Intruder, Eneru, Mira, Towa, Ragyo, Corset, Zant Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (THE INTRUDER - Mission 2) Silver Tier Finish The Mission With Mike Phoenix within 2 minutes or Less! (Son Goku Cosplay Mike Phoenix) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission With Mika Phoenix without you or T.O.M. getting hit! (Stocking Cosplay Mika Phoenix) Bionis and Mechonis (Xenoblade Chronicles universe) XENOBLADE Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Metal Face! Enemies: Metal Face (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Xenoblade Mission 2) Silver Tier Finish The Mission as Shulk! (Swimshorts SHULK) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Cloud Strife in 3 Minutes (Metal Face Badge) Steven Universe Multiverse Steven Universe Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Yellow Diamond! Enemies: Shard Monsters, Yellow Diamond (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Clear the mission! (Steven Universe Mission 2) Silver Tier: Clear the Mission as Peridot! (Fancy Outfit Peridot) Golden Tier: Clear the Mission as Dalton without getting hit! (Lapis Lazuli Badge) Resident Evil Universe Resident Evil Mission 1 Objective: Defeat the Tyrant, Nemesis and Wesker! Enemies: Zombies, Hunters, Crimson Heads, Chimerae, Regenerators, Tyrant (sub-boss), Nemesis (mid-Boss), Wesker (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Clear the mission! (Resident Evil Mission 2) Silver Tier: Clear the mission without healing! (??????? Chris Redfield) Golden Tier: Clear the mission without getting hit within 3 minutes! (Tyrant Badge) Kill La Kill Universe KLK Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Ragyo! Enemies: Nui Clones, Raygo (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (KLK Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission with Ryuko or Satsuki (Swimwear Ryuko) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Simon or Mike Phoenix (Kamui Michelle Phoenix) KLK Mission 2 Objective: Defeat Dark Ryuko! Enemies: Dark Ryuko Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (KLK Mission 3) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission with Elena! (Kamui Elena) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Redeemed! Broli in Limit Break Mode! (KLK Universe! Mika Phoenix, KLK Universe Mission Secret) KLK Mission 3 Objective: Defeat the Dark Trio! Enemies: Dark Satsuki, Dark Nonon, Dark Ryuko! Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Kamui Adamant) Silver Tier: Finish the Mission with Zoro! (Ryuko Badge, Satsuki Badge, Nonon Badge) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission in under 2 Minutes! (Kamui Masako Tengu) KLK Mission Secret "Return of Nui?" Objective: Defeat the Dark Nui and Protect AU! Nui! Enemies: Dark Nui Allies: AU! Nui Harime Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (AU! Nui Harime Unlocked, KLK Theme) Silver Tier: Finish the Mission with Masako Tengu! (AU! Nui Harime, KLK Outfits Purchaseable from shop!) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Creator! Michelle Phoenix in under 1:30! (Kamui MIchelle Phoenix, Kamui AU! Nui Harime) SNK Playmore Universe (King of Fighters, Metal Slug, Worlds Heroes, Etc.) SNK Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Rugal! Enemies: Rugal (BOSS), (OMEGA RUGAL - Secret Boss if beat after 2 minutes( Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (SNK Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission with Ganondorf (K' Cosplay Viralius Deathbird) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Xiaomu in 1 Minute! (Kyo (NESTS SAGA) Cosplay Mike Phoenix) Shin Megami Tensei and Persona Multiverse SMT+Persona Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Grey Man (LSD:Dream Emulator) and Heaven Ascended Dio Brando! Enemies:Fighting Polygons, Zombies, Grey Man (mid-Boss), Heaven Ascended Dio Brando (BOSS) Allies: Sans, Jotaro Kujo, Yu Narukami (Persona 4), Simon, Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (SMT+Persona MIssion 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission With Giorno Giovanna! (Persona-Inspired outfit Giorno Giovanna) Golden Tier: Finish the MIssion with StoryShift! Chara without Getting hit! (Grey Man Badge, Unlock Yukari Yakumo as a Playable Character!) Kinnikuman Universe Kinnikuman Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Akuma Shogun! Enemies: Akuma Shogun (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Kinnikuman Mission 2) Silver Tier Finish The Mission with Kinnikuman! (Scramble for the throne arc Costume Kinnikuman) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Incineroar in 2:30 or less! (Kinnikuman Series Symbol Badge) Net-world (MEGA-MAN NT UNIVERSE) Megaman.EXE Mission 1 Objective: Defeat GutsMan.EXE! Enemies: Metools, NaviMooks, Gutsman.EXE(BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (MEGAMAN.EXE Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission with Megaman, Megaman X or Megaman.EXE (Gutsman.EXE Badge) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission with Renamon in 1:30 or less (Netnavi Mika Phoenix) Mortal Kombat Realms (Midway Games Universe) Midway Games Mission 1 Objective: Get to the Check Point Before the Spy Hunter! Enemies: Spy Hunter (oppenent), Fighting Polygons! Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Midway Games Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Sonic in under 2 minutes! (MK Ninja Outfit Sonic) Golden Tier: Finish the Mission as The Flash in 1 minute or less! (Regime! Outfit Flash) Nintendo Multiverse (SSB and other Misc. Nintendo Universes) Nintendo Mission 1 Objective: Retreive Golden Fossil for Villager! Enemies: Primids, Fighting Polygons, Fighting Miis, Fighting Wireframes, Fighting Alloys Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Nintendo Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission in under 3 Minutes! (Villager Badge) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission in under 1 minute without getting hit! (Isabelle Cosplay Jade Harley) Skullgirls Universe Skullgirls Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Painkill! Enemies: PainKill (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (SKULLGIRLS Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Fillia! (Fillia Cosplay Numette) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Hulk within 3 minutes or less! (Big Band Badge) Comic Relief Universe Comic Relief Mission 1: Objective: Defeat Nega-Agent! Enemies: Mecha-Mice, Football Players, Nega-Agent (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the Mission! (Comic Relief Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish the mission in 2:30 minutes! (????? Costume) Golden Tier: Finish the mission with Agent without getting hit once! (??????? Badge) Gravity Falls Universe Gravity Falls Mission 1: Objective: Defeat Bill Cipher! Enemies: Gnomes, Gremoblins, Eyebats, Henchmaniacs, Gideon, Dark Clones, Bill Cipher (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the Mission! (Gravity Falls Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish the Mission with Dipper Pines! (Bill Cipher Badge) Golden Tier: Finish the Mission without grabbing any healing items in 3 minutes! (Bipper Costume) Final Fantasy Multiverse Final Fantasy Mission 1: Objective: Defeat Sepiroth! Enemies: Omega Weapons, Sepiroth (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (FF Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission with Cloud Strife! (Advent Children Cloud Costume 2) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission As Fierce Deity Link in 2 and a half Minutes! (Majora's mask badge) Street Fighter Universe SF Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Akuma! Enemies: Akuma (Oni if 4 minutes pass, Rare Akuma if 6 minutes pass!) (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (SF Mission 2, Akuma Badge) Silver Tier Finish The Mission as Ryu! (Evil Ryu Costume, Oni Badge) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Raoh in under 4 Minutes! (Rare Akuma Badge) Makai (Darkstalkers) VS Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Pyron! Enemies: Pyron! (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (VS Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Morrigan, Lilith, Hsien-ko Or Felicia! (Morrigan Cosplay Masako Tengu) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Jiang Shi Mika in under 2 minutes! (Lilith Cosplay Mika Phoenix) Tokusatsu Multiverse KR+SS Mission 1 Objective: Escort Zyurangers to Daizyujin! Allies: Zyuranger Red, Blue, Black, Pink, Yellow and Green! Enemies: Primids, Reapers (Kid Icarus), Plasma Wisps, Zyuranger Mooks Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (KR+SS Mission 2) Silver Tier Finish The Mission as Kamen Rider Decade (Kamen Rider Ex-aid Cosplay Melina Retron) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Mika Phoenix in 2 Minutes (Kamen Rider Spectrum Mika Phoenix) Gaogaigar And Braves Multiverse (Includes Gundam series and Other Misc Mecha Series) GGG+Braves Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Devil Gundam! Enemies: Devil Gundam (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (GGG+Braves Mission 2) Silver Tier Finish The Mission as Gaogaigar! (Guy ShiShioh Cosplay Micheal Fexin) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Herro Tranzam in under 1 minute! (Gundam 00 Raiser Armor Herro Tranzam) Mazinger Multiverse Mazinger Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Count Brocken! Enemies: Count Brocken (in Mech) (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Mazinger Mission 2) Silver Tier Finish The Mission as Mazinger Z or Hyper Metal Mike! (Kouji Kabuto Cosplay Hyper Metal Mike) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Vegeta Deathbird (Shin Getter 1 Armor Vegeta Deathbird) Getter Robo Multiverse G.Robo Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Mecha Beast Getter Dragon Enemies:Mecha Beast Getter Dragon, Corrupted Shin Dragon, Mecha Beast Getter Liger, Mecha Beast Getter Posaidon (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (G Robo Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission as Ryoma Nagare (Manga Colors Getter 1) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Simon in Under 3 Minutes! (HEATS song for Music Player) Yu-Gi-Oh! Multiverse YGO! Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Anubis! Enemies: Anubis (YGO!) (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (YGO! Mission 2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission in Under 3 Minutes! (Egyptian Clothes Dalton) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Jotaro Kujo in 1:30 or less! (Black Polnaraff Badge) One-Punch Man Universe OPM Mission 1: Objective: Defeat Deep Sea King Enemies: Deep-sea Soldiers, Hody Jones (One piece), Deep Sea King (OPM) (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (OPM Mission #2) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission With Undyne! (Monotale! Undyne Costume) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Undyne The Undying In Under 3 Minutes! (Undyne The Undying Song for Music Player) Kirby Universe Kirby Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Marx! Enemies: Marx (Marx Soul if Defeat After 4:00) (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Kirby Mission 2) Silver Tier Finish The Mission as Kirby (Game Boy Colors Kirby) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission as Meta Knight in Under 2 Minutes (Concept Armor Meta Knight) Kirby Mission Secret Objective: Defeat Galacta Knight Allies: Meta Knight, Kirby, King Dedede, Bandana Dee Enemies: Galacta Knight Bronze Tier: Finish The Mission! (Mecha Knight mkII) Silver Tier: Finish The Mission with Zoro! (Dessarosa Arc Outfit Zoro, Kirby Series Theme) Golden Tier: Finish The Mission With Mike Phoenix in Limit Break Mode! (Kirby Series outfits purchaseable in shop, Galacta Knight Badge, Galacta Knight??? Badge) Alola Islands - Pokemon Sun/Moon (DLC Pack #1 Map) Alola Islands Mission 1 Objective: Defeat UB-03 and Enel Enemies: UB-03, Enel, Thunder elemental Clones Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Alola Islands Mission 2) Silver Tier: Complete the mission with Greninja! (Golden Greninja) Golden Tier: Complete the mission with luffy in 2 minutes or less! (UB-03 pixel Badge) Alola Islands Mission 2 Objective: Defeat UB-05 and Blackbeard Enemies: UB-05, Blackbeard, Blackbeard Pirates, Miscellious Pirate Mooks Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Alola Islands Mission 3) Silver Tier: Complete the mission with Luigi! (Pirate Land Outfit Luigi and Mobius Secret Mission) Golden Tier: Complete the mission with W.D. in 2 minutes or less and While in Limit Break Mode! (UB-05 pixel Badge) Earth-6 - Xi Phoenixverse (DLC Pack #2 Map) Warning! a Limit applies to all missions on this map. Map Limit: can Only use female characters in missions on this map Earth-6 Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Masako Tengu (Fat - Morrigan Cosplay) Enemies: Masako Tengu, Morrigan Clones (Sumo-sized), Giant Lilith Clone (Fat) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Earth-6 Mission 2) Silver Tier: Complete the Mission with Mika in her Fat (lilith Cosplay) Costume! (Pink Powerhouse Mika - Phoenix corps Outfit) Golden Tier: Complete the mission as Pink Powerhouse Mika in 2:30 or less! (Wigglytuff Mika Pixel Badge) Earth-6 Mission 2 Objective: Defeat the Dark Giantess clone! Enemies: Dark Giantess Clone (is a dark yet giant clone of whomever you pick) Bronze Tier: Complete the mission! (Earth-6 Mission 3) Silver Tier: Complete the Mission with Morrigan (Giantess Morrigan) Golden Tier: Complete the mission as Yokorona Oniika in 3 minutes or less! (Mega Mushroom Badge) Earth-6 Mission 3 Objective: Defeat Shadow Demon Empress! Enemies: Demon Empress, Hourglass'd Dark Clones of your character Bronze Tier: Complete the Mission (earth-6 Secret Mission 1) Silver Tier: Complete the mission with Parallella (Yoshikage Kira Cosplay Demon Empress) Golden Tier: Complete the mission with Mika Phoenix without getting transformed into a Vanity Demon! (Vanity Demon Mika Badge) Shonen Jump Universe ("Ultra Deluxe" Edition ONLY!) Sergioverse (DLC Pack # 3 Map) A.D.-Verse (DLC pack # 4 Map) Universe-1 Mission 1 Objective: Defeat Zant Enemies: Heartless minions, Master Core shadow spawn minions, Zant (Mid-Boss), Corrupted Zant (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the Mission (Universe-1 Mission 2) Silver Tier: Complete the Mission with Akuma (Street Fighter V Akuma Costume Akuma) Gold Tier: Complete the Mission in 2:30 or less with Candy whilst in Limit Break (Zant and Corrupted Zant pixel badge) Universe-1 Mission 2 Objective: Defeat 'The Fusion' Enemies: Master Core Shadow spawn minions, Badniks, Mushroom Kingdom enemies, Smash Run minions, Candy (Mid-Boss), Mika Phoenix (Mid-Boss), Mika Myriad / Candy Phoenix (BOSS) Bronze Tier: Complete the Mission (Universe-1 Mission 3) Silver Tier: Complete the Mission with Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta (Gogeta Cosplay for Candy and Mika) Gold Tier: Complete the Mission in under 1:50 with Candy and Mika whilst in Limit Break (Special cutscene involving Candy and Mika's fusion within another universe to create Mika Myriad and Pixelated Candy Phoenix badge) Category:Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Irockz707 Category:AgentXY